Whenever I Call You Friend
Whenever I Call You Friend, en español Siempre que te llamo amigo, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Frenemies, y será cantada por Artie y Tina. La versión original le pertenece a Kenny Loggins y Stevie Nicks. Fuente Contexto de la canción Artie y Tina se encuentran en el auditorio y comienzan a hablar de sus respectivos futuros, Artie yendo a una escuela de cine y Tina a Brown. Ella dice que las posibilidades de que entre a Brown son de un 2%, por lo cual Artie empieza a cantar la canción y le recuerda lo buenos amigos que fueron. Continuan la canción en la sala de coro, donde se les unen los demás miembros de New Directions. Al finalizar, Tina abraza a Artie, y entra Becky para decirles que Sue los llama a su oficina. Letra Artie Whenever I call you "Friend" I begin to think I understand Anywhere we are You and I have always been Forever and ever Ambos I see myself within your eyes And that's all I need to show me why Everything I do Always takes me home to you New Directions Forever and ever Artie Now I know my life has given me more than memories Day by day, we can see (Tina: In every moment there's a reason to carry on) Ambos Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light Never seen such a beautiful sight See love glowing on us every night I know forever we'll be doing it Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light (Artie: I've never seen such a beautiful sight) See love glowing on us every night (Artie: I know forever we'll be doing it right) Tina Whenever I call you "Friend" I believe I've come to understand Everywhere we are You and I were meant to be Forever and ever Artie I think about the times to come Knowin' I will be the lucky one And ever our love will last I always want to call you(Ambos: "Friend") Ambos Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light (Artie: I've never seen such a beautiful sight) See love glowing on us every night I know forever we'll be doing it Tina And now I know my life Has given me more than memories,(New Directions: day by day) (Artie: We can see) In every moment there's a reason to carry on Ambos Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light (Artie: Never seen such a beautiful sight) See love glowing on us every night I know forever we'll be doing it, doing it Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light (Tina: I've never seen such a beautiful sight) See love glowing on us every night I know forever we'll be doin' it, doin' it, doin' it Sweet love, sweet love Artie You're the glowin' light in my life Source of pride in my life Curiosidades *Es la presentación musical número 600 de Glee. *Primer dueto entre Tina y Artie lo cual es un poco irónico teniendo en cuenta que ambos fueron pareja, ya que, Artie con Kitty tuvo 2 duetos al volverse novios mientras que con Tina tuvieron que pasar 5 temporadas. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Duetos de Artie Categoría:Duetos de Tina Categoría:Canciones del episodio Frenemies